


Reunions, reflections and confrontations on the sands.

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reconciliation, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what she faced in that Tatooine oasis, surely meeting with her only family can not be even half as hard. Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions, reflections and confrontations on the sands.

**Author's Note:**

> This story features my female zabrak sith warrior Nailani Kellos and her sister Captain Trazah Kellos. Spoilers for Sith warrior class story prologue and Act 1 through Tatooine. Also spoilers for Smuggler prologue and some for Act 1.

Nailani stared out over the desert as she waited. The sand dunes and caverns stretched out as far as she could see, carving wounds into the ground which were edged with skeletons and broken vehicles. The twin suns had just started to appear over the horizon as she’d left the outpost, she’d received a stuttered warning from the sergeant on gate duty cautioning her that by leaving while the sands were still dark she ran a high risk of encountering sand people. She’d thanked the nervous young woman for the advice but continued on with her journey.

There hadn’t been any sign of sand people but also no indication that the person she’d come to meet was near either. She could wait; the rock she’d perched on was not comfortable but perfectly adequate. The air was still cool though and she struggled not to shiver as it tickled her skin through the lightweight armour she’d adapted for the duration of her Tatooine mission. Still all of it, the chill, the pain in her back from the rock, it was merely a simple exercise in dealing with discomfort. She could also manage the churning in her stomach as she considered the possibility her sister wouldn’t come. And the urge to clench her fists at the memory of the oasis. The way the force creature had challenged her, taunted her with the threat of how other Sith would react if they realised her … weakness.

It was strange, she’d known something was wrong for a while now perhaps since she’d stared down at the Flame’s body on Nar Shaada and burned with rage at the Admiral’s sneer. But she hadn’t been able to understand the cause or nature of the affliction nor articulate it, not until she’d stood in the waters and faced down the shadow of herself. The shadow had sounded so contemptuous, so supremely confident of itself, of her, of them? Both in its capacity for rage and cruelty and its place as a Sith. The shadow had made it sound so easy, as though all the power and security she could ever need was within her reach and all she needed to do was reach out and grasp it. Stated like that, the shadow’s words sounded like a textbook temptation to fall the dark side.

But how could one fall when you had never aspired to the light in the first place? That question featured primarily in her mind, along with the host of other uncertainties the shadow had unearthed. She had never set out deliberately to subvert the traditions of the philosophy of the Sith it had just sort of happened over time as she attempted to reconcile her teachings with what she personally knew and the galaxy around her.

She examined the damaged hilt of her left lightsaber which appeared to have been nicked during her duel with the shadow. Whatever it had been, it was physical enough to fight and real enough to kill. She’d taken some bad hits herself too, the way it had fought was almost an exact mirror of her own moves. She’d had to adapt to survive. Perhaps there lay the lesson she should take away from the experience.

Captain Quinn had done an excellent job treating her physical wounds once the fight and the vision that followed it were over. He hadn’t been present for her debate with the shadow, since he’d opted to wait at a respectful distance once they realised the mystical nature of the oasis. He had quickly rushed in to aid her however when the altercation began. He was always ready to help when needed. His dependability was something she was quickly coming to rely on, a surprising feeling and one she should probably beware. Ever since Trazah left all those years ago, she’d prided herself on her independence, on her ability to cope and fight alone. She shouldn’t allow Quinn or Vette to change that.

The suns were far higher in the sky than they had been when she’d departed the base. If Trazah didn’t arrive very soon, then she should probably just return and save anyone having to search for her. She hadn’t warned the Captain of her meeting, it had been hastily arranged as she would be heading into the desert later this day to hunt down the Jedi Master Yonlach.

And besides, the Captain may have accepted whatever flimsy explanation she could offer out of politeness and respect for a superior, but he’d never have been convinced by it. And as difficult as it was to remember these days as Quinn became a rather permanent feature by her side, he served her master as well as her. It was doubtful Darth Baras would approve of her meeting with a disreputable smuggler with some exceedingly dubious affiliations. Still, while a bare minimum of duplicity would be required if she could return before the Captain knew she had been gone in the first place the necessity of such a deception made her uncomfortable.

The sudden flare she felt through the force reached her long before the whirr of the speeder engines touched her ears. On such an empty wasteland as the one that lay before her, the thrum of a vibrant life moving closer was like a lightsaber brightening up a pitch black night. Standing up to observe the speeder’s approach Nailani couldn’t control the sudden out of control thumping of her hearts. It had been over a decade since she and her sister had stood face to face.

Trazah had been a teenager when she’d fled Imperial space for the seedier parts of the galaxy, but Nailani had only been a child. Young she may have been, but the memory of her sister, of her endless optimism and humour in the face of an extended family that treated her like filth for her species and her lack of force ability had remained with her. Trazah had had no place in Sith society, but she’d tried to protect her little sister however she could. In turn Nailani had tried to look after her, if that meant training till she was so tired she wanted to cry, to be the Sith their extended family wanted her to be then so be it.

  
She wasn’t sure Trazah had ever understood that it was all for her. Her fervour hadn’t truly turned to patriotism and loyalty to the Empire till after Trazah left. She’d needed something to believe in, to dedicate herself to with everything else gone.

The silence as the engine was switched off seemed large enough to fill the empty desert sky. Nailani held her breath as she looked at the speeder’s rider. They were about her height perhaps an inch or two shorter, a similar build with wide shoulders and hips, though she appeared to be less muscular beneath her eclectic mix of clothing. When they ripped off their goggles and bandana, the face she revealed was not too different to the one she remembered. The tattoos decorating her face were new, and the horns forming a ridge across the middle of her head were fully formed, rather than the stubs they’d been when they’d last met.

Aware that at least a minute had passed as they studied each other Nailani rushed to fill the silence.

“It has been a long time. You appear to be well. You didn’t mention what business brought you to Tatooine, some manner of mercenary affair?”

Nailani fought hard not to reach for her lightsabers as Trazah stepped closer. A task that became easier as she froze when Trazah reached out and grabbed her in a hug. She felt her feet lift off the ground as her sister swirled her round slowly before burying her head in her neck. Carefully, Nailani stretched out to awkwardly return the embrace.

She could only stare in mute confusion as Trazah released her and laughed. Her sister’s laugh hadn’t changed, not a bit in all the intervening years.

“I haven’t seen you, not face to face like this since you were the size of an Ugnaught and that’s how you say hi?” Trazah still threw back her whole head as she laughed, standing there with her hands on her hips and an enormous smile across her face it was hard to believe it had been so long. “You haven’t changed much have you?”

Nailani cleared her throat. If she could converse with a force apparition she could talk with her only family. “Neither have you apparently.”

“Oh you know me, I never change. I just get faster at getting in trouble and better at getting out of it.”

Nailani chuckled. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. I still can’t believe you lost your ship though, however temporarily.”

Trazah stuck her tongue out and screwed up her nose. “Of all the stuff to bring up, you have to talk about that? It was only a few weeks and I got a lovely new job and a charming new colleague out of it. Not bad eh?”

“You always were good at landing on your feet. So what does bring you to Tatooine? I know all sorts pass through here and I’m sure there’s a profit to be made bringing supplies that can’t be produced here, but that seems rather mundane for you.”

“It’s a very long story, but the short version is I’m here to meet with a local crime lord, he’s got something I need.”

“So this won’t interfere with the Empire’s work here?” Nailani immediately realised her mistake as Trazah’s smile became slightly strained around the edges.

“You have to talk about that too huh?”

“I do. I can’t condone such activity and ignoring it would have the same effect.”

“Right.” Trazah looked off towards the suns. “Well don’t worry, I don’t need the hassle messing with Imps would get me. Not right now at least.” She sat down with a sigh on the rock Nailani had vacated and patted the space beside her. Nailani joined her hesitantly while inwardly cursing her inability to make small talk.

“I don't have much time do I'm going to say this quick. You know you don’t have to stay right?” Trazah asked the question without looking away from the sunrise.

“Stay? Here you mean? But I wanted to meet with you, I just haven’t been able to before what with things on Balmorra and then Nar Shaada had almost more spies than criminals on it so the risk of us being seen together was too high.”

“I mean stay with them.” Nailani could only stare with growing confusion at her sister’s profile. “With the Empire I mean. You could come with me.”

“No.” She could feel Trazah’s gaze finally meet her as she blurted out her response. “No! Why would you offer that? Why would I leave?”

“Because you’re my sister! Because, crap you’re practically still a kid in my eyes. You don’t need to serve them, you don’t owe them anything. You could come with me and do whatever you want, instead of whatever someone tells you. You don’t have to be treated like crap cause you aren’t human.”

Nailani stood up, her fists clenched in anger. She maintained enough control not to begin building her fury but it strained her to do so. “The time for you to offer that, if ever was a long time ago. I serve the Empire now, and I do it willingly.” Her voice remained calm at least. Which was more than Trazah could say.

“I couldn’t have taken you when you were a kid! If I had….”

“You’d have never escaped. You were force blind, but me? I would have been hunted down. I know that. I never resented you for leaving. I may have resented never having a choice.”

“You have one now.” Trazah interrupted.

“I do. And I’ve already made it.” Nailani had to force out her next words. “But thank you for offering.”

Trazah leaned back on her elbows and sighed. “I had to ask. But I didn’t come here to argue Lani. I just wanted to see you.”

Nailani smiled at the old shortening of her name. “I know.”

Trazah grinned. “Still a chatterbox I see.”

She sat back down on the rock and rested against Trazah. “I never needed to talk too much. You said everything that needed to be said. And you were eloquent enough for the both of us.”

“That’s a nice way to say I never shut up.”

“Perhaps. It’s a trait you share with one of my crew members, a Twi’lek named Vette."

Trazah snorted. “Since when does the Empire recruit Twi’leks? That’s way too not asshole-ish for them.”

“She was captured when she attempted to plunder a Sith tomb. On Korriban. I made her acquaintance there.” Trazah howled with laughter at the dryly delivered statement.

“Niiiiiice. Well she ain’t short of ambition at least. And if she talks as much as me like you say, then your ship won’t ever get too quiet.”

“That certainly isn’t a problem we have. It drives Quinn up the walls but while I can sympathise with his desire for less noise and more propriety, I rather enjoy her company.”

“I could trade you? I’m keeping my wookie buddy and my mysterious and lovely business partner, but I could give you Corso?”

“I think I’ll pass. How in the galaxy did you end up with a wookie crew member?”

Trazah smirked and straightened her armoured jacket. “What you don’t believe he just came aboard cause of my amazing charm and excellent persuasion skills?” Nailani didn’t even need to look at her disbelievingly for that long before Trazah broke down laughing. “Okay, okay, I rescued him from a Hutt. He’s a real sweetheart and he rips the arms off people who try to shoot us, what more can you want from a friend?”

Nailani tensed as a familiar presence brushed her perception of the force. “The kind of dedication to duty that would send you out searching alone in a dangerous desert?”

“Uh no, folk with death wishes aren’t my kind of people.”

She shook her head. “I meant one of my crew members is near. He must have noticed my absence.” She looked apologetically at Trazah. “You probably shouldn’t be with me when he arrives.”

“You probably got a point there. Come here.” Trazah drew her up in another tight hug. “This time we aren’t waiting years to meet up again in person, you know that right? And message me more damn it.”

“Of course. I’ll try.”

Trazah ruffled her hair before turning back to her speeder. Once she’d hopped on and pulled up her goggles and bandana she waved, before hitting the accelerator and zooming away. Nailani tried to ignore the sense of loss she felt as Trazah departed. They’d lived separate lives for more years now than they’d ever shared as a family. Expecting that to change was foolish and unrealistic of her.

She looked towards the outpost in the distance but there was no sign of the Captain’s approach, not even a faint heat blur from a speeder engine. He might have chosen to borrow a dewback, but he usually elected for some manner of artificial mount, rather than animals like she personally preferred. This made sense, if you didn’t possess the strong connection to animals that her brand of force abilities lent her and you were a significantly more skilled pilot than herself, then speeders would no doubt be the more sensible option. And Quinn was always sensible, it was a trait she rather admired about him.

The only reason she’d noticed his presence at such a distance was because of the strong degree of familiarity she had with him, what with living on the same small ship and working together day in and day out. It was the same with Vette, she’d been able to pick her out of a crowded street on the Nar Shaada promenade without a bit of effort. Although how Quinn seemed to be nearing her position so unerringly she wasn’t sure. Since it seemed he needed no aid in finding her she sat back down and resolved to wait. The morning heat was mounting, but she found the warmth rather pleasant.

An opinion the Captain apparently didn’t share as he came into view. Quinn definitely didn’t seem to be enjoying the Tatooine weather, his determination to remain in uniform as much as possible along with the heat resulted in him appearing flushed and sweaty much of the time.

“My Lord.” He certainly sounded overheated and stressed as he jumped down of his speeder. Although that might be a result of her sudden disappearance she realised with a flash of guilt. She kept her face neutral as he approached.

“Captain Quinn. I see you noted my absence.”

He nodded, his usual decorum seemed to be returning as he studied her and realised she was unharmed and unconcerned. “I awoke earlier than planned due to a dawn raid on the outpost by some exchange thugs. They seemed to be trying to loot the armoury but were discovered by a patrol. I felt obliged to assist the guards”

Nailani frowned. “Were there any casualties? And you weren’t injured I hope?”

“The exchange thugs were ill equipped and ill prepared for a direct confrontation. One guard was killed by them on their way in before the alarm was sounded and another two injured. I am perfectly well.”

“I assume the Captain in charge of the outpost will be rebuked for such a breach in security happening on his watch?”

“I believe so. Once the situation was under control however I realised you were no longer on base. I grew… concerned.”

Nailani rose slowly, knocking the sand off her boots. “You believed I had been incapacitated or something of the sort by the exchange attack?” She asked sceptically.

“I deemed that unlikely my lord. But given the attack I decided it would be wise to endeavour to locate you swiftly. I found the guards who had been on the previous gate shift and found you had left some time previously on a dewback. I felt it was doubtful you would have gone far afield and recalled you paused here on our way to the base yesterday.”

“Well I apologise for leaving without warning Captain. I should have left some sort of message informing you of my location.”

“I would not have presumed to reproach you my Lord, but your apology is accepted.” He visibly hesitated, crossing his hands behind his back to stand at ease. “However If I may, why exactly were you out here alone?”

“I needed time to reflect on yesterday’s events. It felt necessary in order to prepare myself for my upcoming confrontation with this Jedi Master.”

Mentioning the work ahead seemed to sufficiently distract Quinn from her rather flimsy excuse. He knew her too well by now to seriously believe she would take risks for such a frivolous reason.

“Ah yes, speaking of which I replenished our supplies with aid of the Outpost’s quartermaster and asked a number of questions about the journey ahead of us. Our guide’s superstition appears to be less misplaced than I initially believed, it seems very few patrols ever enter that far into the dune sea, fewer still return intact. The terrain itself is difficult and the sand people in the area are particularly aggressive. Additionally a number of Republic troop movements have been noted passing through there recently and there have been reports of Sarlaacs.”

“Then we had best be cautious. But if a Jedi can survive alone out there, then so can we.”

Walking over to her sleeping dewback she laid her gloved hand lightly on its rough scales, sending a light pulse of energy through the force to wake it up. It woke with a loud snort, its nostrils flaring as it clambered upright. Quinn stepped quickly back as it swung it's large head towards him and snarled.

“None of that.” She warned the beast lightly, layering her reprimand with a slight touch of the force to calm the animal. The Private on duty at the Dewback ranch by the spaceport, a cheerful girl who she would have mistaken for a local if not for her uniform had warned her away from the dewback. The creature likely had mountain dewback heritage, a breed not especially noted for a docile or manageable temperament. But while Nailani might be poor at talents which involved using the force to influence sentients, she was skilled at charming animals and quite fond of them too.

“Nervous Captain?” She teased gently as she caught hold of the reigns. Quinn was still watching her mount with a good deal of wariness, the funny little freckles he’d picked up from the sun quite spoiling the severity of the glare he was giving the creature.

“Perhaps a tad. But with good reason my lord, that animal seems not entirely convinced that I am not to be its breakfast.”

Nailani laughed in surprise at the less than serious response. “You have my word Captain, I have no intention of feeding you to her.”

“That beast is a her?”

“To be honest I haven’t checked. But the Private back at the ranch claimed the females are usually the more ferocious of the species. You’re welcome to check though.”

“I think I’ll simply take your word on it.”

“Well with that sorted,” She leapt up on to the saddle, adjusting her seating and carefully checking her pack was secure. “We should probably be on our way. There’s little shade to be had in the dune sea so we should get as far as we can before the suns get too high.”

“Of course.” He paused though on his way to his speeder and turned back to look at her. “My lord, I do have to express some measure of concern, the difficulty of subduing a Jedi Master aside, do you really think we will be able to force him to divulge any information about this mysterious Padawan? However misguided their beliefs a Jedi’s will is no force to be trifled with.”

Pulling up her hood to shade her head, she thought a moment before answering. “It certainly won’t be easy Quinn, but I have confidence we will succeed in our mission somehow. None of the tasks my master has laid before me have been simple, but I have yet to fail. Though Vette and your own aid have been instrumental in that of course.”

“Thank you my lord.”

Once Quinn seated himself on his speeder she directed her dewback to head off down through the rocky tunnels towards the Dune sea. With the suns at her back she resolved herself for the long journey and confrontation ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this work. Any feedback, criticism or commentary is very welcome. Apologies for any wonky editing or formatting, I'm quite new at this.


End file.
